


Podfic: Moving On

by Djapchan



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Download or listen to the file here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nlohspmq1hs2kcb/Moving_On.mp3</p><p>The original story can be found here: <br/>https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=44865</p></blockquote>





	Podfic: Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148780) by Ellia. 



**Author's Note:**

> Download or listen to the file here: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nlohspmq1hs2kcb/Moving_On.mp3
> 
> The original story can be found here:   
> https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=44865


End file.
